


End of the Enemy

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Gen, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Marvin stood alone. He’d planted himself between Anti and the exit. He wouldn’t let the glitch get back to the lab. Not as long as he could still stand.





	End of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda venty so didn’t bother editing it. feeling fine now, but figured I might as well post it!  
> Prompt five of my Forty-Theme Challenge. Prompt was "revenge"

Sweat made long hair stick to his face and the back of his neck; the weeping gash in his forehead half-blinding him and throwing off his depth perception. How did Henrik manage with only one eye? Marvin kept tripping over his own feet because he couldn’t see straight. His mask had been knocked away a while ago, now.

 

His aura pulsed and clung close to the magician. Marvin swallowed as magic sparked from his fingertips. A deep frown pulled at his lips as his chest heaved. He didn’t…he didn’t know how much longer he could go. He was tired, and sore, and dizzy and…and that _thing_ was still smiling.

 

The grin on the glitch’s lips made his stomach churn. It didn’t belong there. An expression of joy shouldn’t make his skin crawl, yet it did just that. That smile bared sharp fangs. He couldn’t tell what color they were in the flickering light of the kitchen, but he had a sneaking suspicion they were stained pink. It’s eyes seemed to glow in the flickering light. …In the flickering light that told Marvin that the building was in pain; that Central wanted to help him, but couldn’t find the strength. What had the glitch done to his old friend? The same thing he’d done to the other Septics, surely.

 

Marvin swallowed past the lump in his throat. Schneep, in a similar sleep to Jack on the floor of his lab, right next to the bed that held their creator’s comatose form. Jameson staring blankly at the wall of his room, unable to move. And then there was Chase and Jackie. He didn’t want to think about them; about how the glitch had possessed Chase and forced him to attack the other.

 

He dearly hoped neither of them were hurt.

 

Driving Anti out of the lab, away from their creator, had taken all three of them.

 

Now, Marvin stood alone. He’d planted himself between Anti and the exit. He wouldn’t let the glitch get back to the lab. Not as long as he could still stand.

 

Anti raised his knife, and Marvin eyed it as it glinted in the room’s weak light. His own blood smeared the chipped blade.

 

Marvin didn’t like this lull. He didn’t like the way the glitch just…watched him. It made his hair stand on end, and not from the static he could feel biting into his skin and pushing against his aura.

 

A click of the tongue, and Anti’s head tilted impossibly far to one side. When the glitch dissolved into a cluster of particles, Marvin spun sharply on his heel. Watching Anti crash into the wall and sputter and curse would have been funny under any other circumstance, but now all it did was make Marvin lift his hands and send a wave of white-hot energy at the recovering Ego.

 

The crackling scream and sound of sizzling skin were welcome even if Marvin knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. The damned glitch didn’t go down that easily. If anything, he’d only be slowed down and pissed off.

 

He wiped the blood out of his eye and sent another burst of magic at the glitch. One, after another, after another. He could feel it pull at his own energy; his aura pulsed and pulled away from his hands in warning. It was putting a toll on his already exhausted body to keep going like this. He just wanted the fucking glitch to _stay down_. He didn’t care what the hell it took to make that hope a reality at this point.

 

The glitch was writhing. Tearing at his own skin as it burned and blistered. Both he and the magician cursed; Anti, as he clawed at his own neck, and Marvin when a heavy weight knocked into his side. He saw stars when his head smacked against the kitchen tiles and choked on a groan.

 

Get up! Get up, dammit, Marvin! he growled in his head. He was already so tired. Hurting so much. He just…wanted to lay there.

 

A weight on his chest made dull eyes snap open and a startled breath to catch in his throat.

 

Chase was pressing a knee into his chest, gun leveled with his head. His back was to the recovering glitch, and…

 

Oh, god. Marvin shut his eyes and let out a silent thanks as Chase grinned and winked at him.

 

“ _It’s called acting,”_ he mouthed. He’d learned from the best, and Marvin felt pride bloom in his chest.

 

Anti was on his feet now; breaths heaving as he limped toward the two of them. This was it. Last chance. They could either rid themselves of the glitch for good, or he’d kill them.

 

Acting, he reminded himself as Chase shifted to press the gun to his forehead. It stung against the gash, and he used that pain to let the tears come as he drew his hands up placatingly. Beggingly.

 

Anti was right there, now. Right behind Chase. Knife clenched in a shaking hand as he growled out the order for his puppet to shoot.

 

Chase smiled. _“Love you, bro,”_ he said without sound.

 

The gun clicked and the vlogger spun around, and Marvin felt the panic rising back up. No, no, no, what was Chase doing?! A crack rang out from the weapon just as Chase gasped and doubled over.

 

Red was bleeding through Anti’s shirt to make his grungy shirt even darker.

 

The same went for Chase’s.

 

A snarl painted the glitch’s face even as his knees buckled to send him eye-level with the vlogger. Both shared wounds to the gut; one, a gunshot. The other, a knife buried to the hilt.

 

Marvin scrambled to sit up as Anti twisted the blade. The younger Ego choked on a sob when it was wrenched up, and finally out; all before Marvin’s heavy boot could crash into Anti’s chest to send him to the floor with a thud of his skull against the tile.

 

“Chase?!”

 

Even through the pain, Chase found it in himself to shove Marvin away and hiss out, “Get. Anti!” as he pressed his own hands into the wound.

 

“But—”

 

“ _Now!”_ His voice cracked as he fell back against the floor with teeth bared and fingers curling against the deep gash.

 

Chase needed help. He needed it _now._ But Henrik was comatose like their creator and wouldn’t wake up until Anti—

 

Anti.

 

Marvin scooped up the glitch’s knife before bringing his boot down on the bullet wound; grinding his heel in to keep the eldest Septic down. Anti howled and threw his head back as Marvin pressed more weight down on that foot.

 

Even so, he gave a shaky grin. "̢J͠a͠cki͢e͠bo͜y̸ woul͘d ̨spare me for̴ ̡next͜ t͝įm̨e."̧ He growled as Marvin twisted his foot and pinned his arms with magic. "͢W͢haţ ͏d̷o͝ y̵ou ̡sa͢y, K̷i̶t̨te͞n?̷ Yo͝u ͘wo̕uldn'̡t̶ hurt ͟a͝ d͜owne̴d ͝man̡."̴

 

Marvin let his aura take the knife; spinning it in place as it floated in front of him. “That’s the thing, fucker: I’m not Jackie.”

 

Anti’s grin faded when his knife— _his own knife—_ stopped spinning.

 

The sharp blade was pointed straight down, leveled with his neck as Marvin’s aura reached out to hold his head down against the tile just like his arms.

 

"Yo̷u dǫn̕'t ha̧v͜e̛ th͘e ba̕l̶l͘s͡.͘"

 

A flick of the wrist, and the knife shot straight down like a projectile. The glitch’s eyes widened; expression freezing into one of shock as the blade drove straight through his neck. It crunched through his spine, stood straight up as it was driven into the floor beneath the glitch’s neck.

 

The only reason Anti’s head didn’t go rolling was that the blade wasn’t wide enough. It missed a bit of muscle, a few tendons, to barely keep it attached to his shoulders. For a brief moment, Marvin was so, _so_ tempted to kick it; snap the last of those connections and send it rolling across the room. But he had something far more important to worry about.

 

Henrik should be waking, and Jameson, too, from his trance. And Jack! Oh, god, their creator would finally wake! And Jackie had probably been knocked out somewhere in the home before Chase broke free of his strings.

 

… _Chase._

 

Marvin hit his knees at the younger Ego’s side. Patted his cheek to make him open his eyes. “Chase? Hey, c’mon, stay awake.” It took everything in him to lift Chase. He felt like he could sleep for a year, but he needed to get the other to the lab first. “I’m gonna get you to Schneep, okay? Keep your eyes open for me.”

 

All he got was a lazy nod as Chase tucked his head against his chest. That was good enough for Marvin. Chase was alive. They were all alive. And Anti wasn’t.

 

…And Anti wasn’t. It almost felt like a dream. They were rid of the glitch. Finally. _Finally._


End file.
